Everything's Gonna Be Alright
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: if it's meant to be it will find a way.


"I can't do this anymore" she whispered to herself before telling him

"What was that Brooke?" Lucas asked hearing her mumble something incoherent.

"I can't do this Luke" she said tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Why? What changed Brooke?"

"We've gone days without a meaningful conversation Luke! I would look forward to talking to you and all of a sudden it just started to stop. It's like you don't care about me!" she said as she looked at him with tears flowing down her face.

"Where is this coming from? You know what you mean to me!"

"No, Lucas I actually don't. We hooked up last week and then the conversations just started to dwindle down and I just gave up, because why should I try if you aren't anymore? I'm a girl; you can't just talk to me every night and then stop. Do you not know what that does to someone?!"

"But you know I care about you! I've told you!"

"You don't show it anymore Lucas. I can't. I'm sorry" Brooke said as she tried to walk away

"Brooke." Lucas said as he pulled her into him "I love you. Don't leave. I'm sorry!" he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently but passionately. "I love you." He said as he pulled her face up to him.

"Luke. Stop" she said as she pulled away and removed her fingers from his interlocked hands. "How can you love me when you've gone days without talking to me? That doesn't sound like love to me and if that's what this is then I am confused." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Brooke!" He yelled as he watched her begin to walk away "Brooke" he said as he ran up to her and pulled her around. "I'm sorry!" he said "I can't lose you pretty girl" Lucas said as his eyes started to fill up "I know you say how cocky and arrogant I am, and I know I can be, but the only thing that scares me more than anything is knowing I pushed you away. I do love you Brooke, I really do. I've never been in love, but with you it just happened so easy. Please" he said as he wiped the tears he know he caused running down her face. "I love you" he said as he kissed her lips softly "Please look at me."

Brooke looked up at him as the tears were pouring from her eyes. She tried to look away but he didn't allow it. "Lucas" she said as her voice cracked and she began to cry even more. "You mean the world to me and I'm sorry, but I can't get hurt anymore. You haven't talked to me in a week and yeah your phone was broken I get that, but even after you still didn't even make an effort, so if you love me why did you push me away?" she asked confused as she wiped her tears from her face as she turned away from him not wanting to look at him, but he pulled her back and kissed her.

"because I am a dumb ass Brooke! I don't know what to do in these kind of situations, I didn't feel like you needed to know everything I was feeling. I didn't want to throw all my baggage so to speak on you. You have enough to deal with on a daily basis you don't need any of my shit." Lucas said as he watched her continue to walk in circles. "Brooke"

"Luke I can't." She said as her voice cracked at the end, she kissed him softly on the lips letting it linger as her tears quickly ran down her face. Letting go and moving on from him is the hardest thing she is going to have to do, but she can't keep it going when she doesn't even know how she feels about all of this. Hearing those words broke her completely. She loves him more than anything, but how real are his? Could he be telling the truth? Can she really trust him? She thought as her lips left his and she looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't walk away Brooke" he said as he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let me go."

"If you love someone let them free" is all she could say as she began to bawl her eyes out and ran out to her car, she got in quickly starting it and just looked in her rearview mirror to see him standing at the end of his driveway watching her pull away. _What am I doing?!_ She said to herself as she left his neighborhood and went on a drive, not knowing where she was heading or where she was even planning on going. She dug through her purse when she finally hit a stop sign and pulled out her phone as she dialed her best friends' number.

"Hello?" Haley asked turning on the light next to her bed and sitting up "Brooke what's wrong?" she asked worried "I thought you were with Luke tonight?" she asked again and still not hearing anything. "Brooke you are scaring me!" She said into the phone.

"Are you home?" is all Brooke could say. Tears were pouring out of her eyes making it hard for her to see where she was going. It was already dark out and on top of her blurry vision she wasn't even sure where she was. Her phone kept vibrating; 2 missed calls from Lucas and 3 text messages; she didn't know what to do. Haley kept asking her questions and told her to come over, of course she was home and to be safe and make it here safely. Brooke hung up the phone and quickly glanced at her text messages as she swerved almost hitting the guardrail. She threw her phone in her purse, wiped her eyes and turned on her navigation system plugging in her best friends address, all she wanted right now was a tub of ice cream and her favorite movies on as she laid her head on her best friends shoulder as she cried and let her be herself, no hiding the truth, no hiding little details. She loves these nights with her best friend; she always knew Haley would be there no matter what time it was. She will deal with her other friends tomorrow; she doesn't want to burden them with her crap. Her Bluetooth phone was ringing and she couldn't find her phone so she had no idea who it was "hello?" she asked and as soon as she heard who it was her eyes filled up with tears again, her hands were shaking, the road was getting blurrier as she kept going, she couldn't see anything and just life that everything changed.

"Brooke!? BROOKE!" Lucas was yelling in the phone "Brooke Penelope Davis, please tell me you are okay! BROOKE!" Lucas was yelling. He grabbed his keys and got in his car "I'm coming pretty girl, stay with me" he said not even knowing if she could hear him or not, but he prayed that she could. He texted Haley to let her know as he was doing that he was still on the line with Brooke, he heard a screeching noise followed by a scream and a loud crash noise. "Brooke!?" he didn't want to hang up, he didn't want to let anything more happen to her, he stepped on the gas and just kept driving until he came to a complete stop. "Fuck" he said as he got out of his car and started walking to what he believed would be Brooke. "Fucking traffic" he said as he took his phone out of his pocket to see he was still on the line with Brooke. "Brooke, Baby, if you can hear me, just know I love you and I am sorry for this past week. This is my entire fault. You don't need to let me go, I won't hurt you, I love you too much to ever want to lose you. Breaking your heart would be my biggest regret. I just want to hold you and wrap you in my eyes, I want to make you feel wanted, because baby it is all you deserve. I love you cheery." He said as he was walking toward the accident. All he could see was flashing lights, multiple cars with flashing lights, an ambulance and a fire truck. "Brooke" is all he could say when he saw the accident.

Haley came running from the other direction screaming as tears start to run down her face "Brooke!" She screamed as she came right to the accident. "Oh Brooke" she said as she fell to the ground. Haley looked up to see Lucas standing not too far behind Brooke's car, she ran up to him as he hugged her tightly.

"Everything's going to be alright" he said to Haley trying to reassure himself.

"Lucas she was thrown through the windshield!" Haley said crying "she's not going to be okay!" she said as she looked at him and mumbled "maybe if you answered your damn phone or oh I don't know texted her we wouldn't be here right now" she said thinking it was incoherent, but little did she know he heard every word. She pulled away from his hug annoyed and just wanting to comfort her best friend. She called Millie, Elena and Aria to let them know and to meet them at the hospital.

"Excuse me" The EMT guy stated looking at Luke.

"Yes?" Lucas asked confused.

"Are you Lucas?"

"Yes why?" he asked unsure.

"Did she sound worried on the phone at all? I saw you were on the line with her when all this happened"

"No she was crying, but that's because of something else" Lucas said confused.

"Okay thanks for letting us know" The EMT said as he helped pull Brooke into the ambulance and looked at Lucas and Haley "Are either of you riding with us?" He asked

"He will. Don't fuck it up again" Haley said as she grabbed his keys from his pocket and started walking towards his car. "Come on Brooke you've got to wake up love" Haley said as she got into Lucas's car and followed the ambulance "Come on girl." She said praying.

"Brooke" Lucas whispered in her ear "I love you" he said again as he kissed her still lips as a tear fell from his eye. "Wake up for me love" he said again interlocking their fingers "I need you baby" he said one more time before he laid his head on her chest until they arrived at the hospital.


End file.
